


Зеркала и Отражения

by LamiraMetius



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny, 琅琊榜 | Nirvana in Fire (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiraMetius/pseuds/LamiraMetius
Summary: Описание:Некоторых встреч никогда не было, некоторые сны оставались снами, некоторые отражения были до смешного подробными;Посвящение:Написано для WTF Asian historical dorama 2020Примечания автора :по заявке: Куча принцев, одна принцесса и папа-император -- и все сложно (Хроники Амбера)
Kudos: 13





	Зеркала и Отражения

— Да, с наследниками так бывает, — человек из сна кивнул, и тень от его косматой головы была похожа на гриву дикого зверя. — Однажды я обнаружил, что половина придворных уже и переприсягнуть успела моему старшему сыну, и за должности перецапаться. Уверены были, что до смены власти остались месяцы, если не дни. А я, отмечу, вполне неплохо себя чувствовал.  
Этот разговор не начинался — так же, как никогда не начинался этот сон, сон о каменной лестнице, опоясывающей скалу, сон о шуме чужого, незнакомого моря, об алом закате и монотонном, но до странности успокаивающем пути вперед. На этом пути ему никогда не хотелось остановиться, он шел вперед, домой — и чувствовал себя снова тем восторженным мальчишкой, что вместе с Линь Се и Янь Цюэ клялся принести Великой Лян гармонию, мир и наилучшее правление. Сегодня это должен был быть тот же сон — хороший сон — но на лестнице бушевал ураган, а он сидел здесь, в пещере, которой никогда не было, и напротив него сидел человек с лицом, как у обезьяны и бородой, как у варвара. Железный венец, украшенный камнями, приминал его волосы, и на шее, поверх странного дорожного одеяния, на толстой цепи раскачивался огромный кусок янтаря.  
— И что ты сделал? — этот разговор, нелепый в своей невозможности, мог стать приятен и полезен. Хотя во всех государствах наследники боролись за власть, смещали друг друга, бунтовали против отцов и предавали доверие, но говорить о таком было непристойно. Император, озвучивший подозрения, был уже попросту обязан принимать какие-то меры, и он бы их принял — но с потерей Ся Цзяна все стало намного сложнее. — Нет. Не так. Что ты сделал, я и так знаю. Он просил о пощаде?  
Человек из сна замирает на мгновение, а потом начинает смеяться — коротко, сухо и зло.  
— Наследник? О пощаде? О нет, он был моим сыном, пусть и пошел породой в мать. Дети Цимнеи породой все как один в нее пошли, но характер от меня, да. Ни один голову не опустил, ни один не просил пощады. Старшие умерли. Иной раз я думаю, что убить надо было всех. Но ты знаешь, что это такое — когда ярость угасает, и кажется, что теперь можешь быть милосердным?  
Это был непристойный вопрос, но во снах можно говорить только с духами или с самим собой — во снах нет тех, кто сможет уличить в неподобающем, ударить в слабое место и вызнать тайну.  
— Они отправили Цзиньяня в Дунхай перед тем, как Линь Се… Перед мятежом, — имена ничего не говорили человеку из сна, но к чему сну подробности? — Когда он вернулся, все уже было кончено. Цзиньянь был в ярости, и мне не раз приходилось наказывать его за непочтительность. Он так и не смог снова привыкнуть ко двору, то и дело спасался от моего гнева в армии.  
— Осторожней с этим! — человек усмехнулся. — Я тоже думал первое время, что Бенедикт от моего гнева спасается, бегая по Теням от одной войны до другой, и мне было все равно. Потом осталось лишь признать его превосходство и назвать Владыкой Оружия. Нет ничего страшнее упрямых сыновей…  
— Цзиньянь упрям, как буйвол, но за ним присматривают, — старое прозвание, прилипшее к сынку еще от маленького Линя, сейчас было удивительно к месту. — Ему не позволят стать сильнее, чем он уже есть сейчас. По крайней мере, пока он не поддержит кого-то из претендентов на мой трон.  
— Прям претенденты? — человек кивнул понимающе. — У меня двое. Старшенькие — ну, после Бенедикта, но он не считается…  
— Четвертый и Пятый, выходит? — совпадение выглядело забавным, даже вызвало на мгновение усмешку — У меня тоже. Первый и Второй мертвы, Третий не в счет, а Четвертый и Пятый танцуют перед троном, как павлины. Примериваются, все примериваются… Ничего. Так даже удобнее. Понимаешь, о чем я?  
В жизни от таких совпадений он бы был перепуган и бросился возносить молитвы предкам — но это был всего лишь сон, в конце концов. Неведомый странник с лицом обезьяны определенно понимал, в чем главные проблемы правителя, у которого много сыновей, и понимал методы воздействия на них. Когда еще получишь такое удовольствие?  
— Обоих поддерживают все, кому не лень, и где-то там есть воздержавшиеся, и все они пожирают друг друга взглядами и не упустят ни единого кивка. Да-да, — странник кивнул. Покосился на выход из пещеры, где все еще лил дождь стеной. Похоже…  
— Ты знаешь, куда ведет эта лестница? — он не был уверен в том, что хочет знать, но когда задавать такие вопросы, если не во сне? — Я думал поначалу, что это склоны гор, на которых расположился Архив Ланъя, но в тех местах нет моря.  
— Ланъя? — человек нахмурился. — Нет, это место называется иначе. Зови его сном, не ошибешься. Но название это я слышал… Не в ваши ли как раз края удрал мой старшенький в поисках очередного достойного противника?  
— Архив Ланъя ведет списки лучших бойцов Поднебесной. Если твой сын ищет соперника для боя, он спросит у них. А потом прибудет в мой дворец, потому что первый среди лучших — мой Мэн Чжи, начальник дворцовой гвардии.  
— Вот так да, — человек снова усмехнулся, но выглядел успокоенным. — Встретишь так во сне свое отражение, а оно тебе проблемы решает… Не слушай, — он взмахнул рукой, словно пытаясь отогнать навязчивый звон от слова «отражение», что будто повис в воздухе. — Если у вас появится мой сын, окажи ему достойный прием, Сяо Сюань, и спроси, как называется гора, опоясанная каменной лестницей.  
Дождь грянул сильнее — но в его реве уже было слышно, что, еще немного побушевав, стихия уляжется вскоре. Первый гнев прошел. Тех, кому не повезло, смыло в море, раздробило о скалы, утащило в бездну, но здесь, на пути к вершине, было тепло. Безопасно. Спокойно.  
— Скажи, — он почему-то не хотел больше смотреть, он не был даже похож, он точно не был каким-то там отражением, и шутка про столь схожие семьи уже не казалась смешной. Хотел пошутить о женах, расспросить, как почтенный собрат терпит вечные склоки своего гарема, планирует ли отдавать дочерей в другие страны или слишком для этого любит и хочет удержать рядом. Возможности для такого разговора не было никогда, но и вести его можно было с равным.  
Не с «отражением».  
«Тенью» — шепнул дождь, и предчувствие пробуждения коснулось сердца изнутри.  
Человек ждал.  
— Скажи, — повторил он увереннее. — Ты уже знаешь, что дальше? Кто из них победит? Кто дороже твоему сердцу?  
Все чаще в его снах — других снах — взгляд Цзинхуаня полнился хищной яростью, жадностью и азартом, что были так хороши в его матери — пока ей не взбрело в голову взбунтоваться. Любимый сын, конечно же, любимый — но ненадежный, непредсказуемый, опасный… Может ли быть, что из своих Четвертого и Пятого человек из сна тоже кого-то любит сильнее? Уже сделал выбор и просто не торопится с тем, чтобы его назвать?  
— Конечно, — ответил тот, небрежно пожав плечами. Хотел сказать что-то еще, должно быть, но в раскатах грома и шуме дождя не осталось ни слова — только отзвуки отдаленного карканья воронов.  
Глупости. Откуда в покоях императора — вороны.


End file.
